Papa
by PenWraith
Summary: Literary log Label: Papa. A story on the Xbox 360 game Bioshock. Focuses on the Big Daddies and their relationship with the little sisters. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**This is the story of the game Bioshock for the Xbox 360. I do not own the game, but I have researched it thoroughly and am extremely interested in it. All content belongs to 2K, and this story is entirely fictional and is not part of the game's story or plot, but may contain spoilers.**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Wake up

**I wake up.**

It is... dark. Why is it dark?

I do not know.

I... feel strange...

Wait... where was I?

Yes, I was asleep...

My... Father... said that... I needed sleep...

He said that sleep was for making me... _helthee_...

Does helthee mean that I can live good?

That I will not... die?

Father said that I could not die. And should not die. Is dying bad?

I... do not think so...

Father said that dying was bad. But... the other one said that when you die... you go to a better place...

So if you... go to a better place... when you die... then why is it bad?

Is there something that I need to do before I die?

I feel strange... I can't see right... It feels strange, like I can't move right...

I do not like it...

Father said that sleep... was good... so why do I feel strange?

I looked at my place.

Father... said that it was a room.

The room was my place.

When I get hurt, I come to my place. Father... comes, and makes me... feel better.

I like my place.

The small... door... to my place went up.

I was then feeling... better... like the mean other was touching me... with the stick... that hurts... but it was not hurting now, but it still... feels the same...

I look at the... door... and I see father.

I feel good inside of me, like it was really bright... I like that feeling... it is nice...

Father comes up to me... and says something, but I can't hear him...

So I open my mouth, but I can not talk...

"Are you tired?" Says father.

I say, "What is tired?"

Father says,"Tired is the feeling that you get when you just wake up from sleep, or when your body was being used too much, or when you are not healthy."

And I say,"So... when I wake up... or when the other hurts me?"

Father then looked up really fast."Who hurts you?"

I said,"The other... when I go for my... _tests_... the other shouts really loud, and... he touches me ... with the stick..."

And father had a really scary face. I felt afraid.

But he looked up with a nice face."Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore. I will make sure of it."

And I felt... light inside... the nice feeling...

And then he got up. And he walked to the... door... and said something...

"Come to my room after you are awake. We will have some more fun."

And then... I felt even lighter inside...

And the... door... closed again...

And then, I had some of the... food... that father gives to me.

He said that the... food.. will also keep me... helthee... and that I need sleep and food if I don't want to die...

But I don't think that dying is bad... why does everyone think that dying is bad? You go to a better place... so it is good...

I went more tired... so.. I tried to be more... awake...

It is hard...

So too stay awake... I walked to the door... out of my place... and walk to the other place beside _my_ place... and put on the small thing that father says are... _klothhs_... and I put one of the klothhs on top of my head, and then past a hole... and put another past my legs, and closed it...

And I walked to the other place... father's... room...

**First bioshock story. The narrator is, if you guessed, a big daddy. He is still being taught the ways of the world, and the rudiments of speech. He has not yet been given his suit, and has not been assigned a little sister. You will find out the reason for the title of the story later. If yoy see some of my other stories, you will find that I have made this one more serious, and less clear. I chose it to be this way for a better story. Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	3. Hurt

**New literal file uploaded. Opening.**

**Log label: Hurt.**

I... walk to the... room...

I... feel strange... inside me...

I am...afraid...

Why am I...afraid?

I...do not know...

I am...hurt...

Pain...

I walk over...to the...room at the end of...the _hal..._

Father's... room...

Father... was sitting down on... _cher_...

Father looks up... he sees me... he looks... bright inside. Like me.

I feel brighter now... because Father feel brighter now.

Father tells me to..."Sit down."...What is... "Sit down?" I say.

Father says, "It's what you were doing when you were on your bed. Just sit down on the chair. Come on, you can do it."

So... I sit down... on the _cher_.

I say, "Father, why is... the other... with the stick... so bad to me?...I...do not..._understand_..."

I feel more darker inside... until Father was bright inside... and then when I saw him bright inside... then... I was bright inside... too...

Father says,"There are always others who are like that, my son. Others who are mean, or cruel, and like to hurt and make others like you darken inside."

So I say, "But... why... do others... like to make... others... like me... hurt?"

Father shakes his head. He looks..._ funnhee_... like a other that I... saw... when I was in... the place...

He says,"I don't know, son. Just that there are always others like that here. Don't worry, he won't bother you any more."

Then he says... something... very quiet... and I could not... _heer _him...

So I say, "What did...you say... Father?... I ... could not... heer... you..."

And Father says, "it doesn't matter. Now, go along, and I'll help you on the tests today. I want you to meet somebody. She'll be very nice to you, and she won't hurt you, so you won't hurt her, okay?"

And Father... looks bright again... so I am... bright... inside too... I walk away... down the... hal... and I go... like I'm in the..._eer_...

I feel very... very... bright...inside...

I do not know... what the new other... is...

But I want... to see him...


	4. Papa

**New literal file uploaded. Opening.**

**Log label: Papa**

I walk... down the _hal..._

I look to Father... he nods... his head... to something I... could not... hear...

The hal is... short... and Father... and me... go through... a door...

And I... stop... I feel... _bad_... inside... dark...

Father... turns around... and says... "Why did you stop? Is something wrong?"

I look at... Father... "I feel... bad..." I say...

He says..."What's there to feel bad about? Nothing's going to happen. You're gonna meet a new friend! Isn't that exciting?"

He looks... light... inside... so I... feel light... too...

I smile... and he smiles... too...

We walk again...

And I see lots... of hurts...

Light... little spots... go around... the air...

And... Blue lights... make strange sounds...

And... bad men... in yellow...

_Men.. yellow.. BAD!_

"AAAAAAAAH!!" I say... "AAAAAAH!!"

_I.. feel..DARK.._

_MEN.. **BAD**.._

**_BAD MEN!!_**

"AAAAAAAH!!" _I feel dark and go to men fast and hit them and feel bad and dark and.._

_Dark..._

_BAD..._

_I... did... bad!?_

Father... looks... at me...

Men... look... at me...

"I am scared..." I say... "Why are... yellow... men... here?"

Father... looks at me... and says... "Before you put on your nice clothes, we need to do a few more tests-"

"AAAAAH!!" I say..."AAAAAH!! NO TESTS!! TESTS BAD!! BAD MAN IN YELLOW...HURT..."

_Hurt..._

Father... looks up. "Alright. No tests today. If it spoils your mood."

The yellow men... look away...

We walk... past lights... and sounds...

Father... stops at... a door...

I stop... too...

And we... go through...

I see... a room... with pink... on walls...

A man...

_No... not man..._

"Here you go!" Father says... "Meet Simone."

"A not-man... I never see..."

Father... looks at me... "You're right, she's not a man. She is a _girl_."

"_Gurl..._" I say... I like... the sound... "_Gurl... Gurl..._"

Father... makes... light noises... and I feel... light...

Simone... looks... at me...

She is not yellow... she is... pink...

And white... with eyes... that are... green...

I like green...

Simone... looks at me... She says..."Hiya, Mister! Nice Mr. Doctor said I will get a new friend today! Are you my friend? What's your name?"

She makes... light noises... and Father does... and I do...

I feel... very light...

I like light...

Father says..."Yes, Simone, this is your new friend! 'Fraid I don't know his name, and he talks only sometimes, but I'm sure you'll like him!"

Simone... looks at me... "Okay, Mr. Doctor! Papa, we'll be good friends, okay?"

_Papa..._

_She... called... me... Papa..._

_Light..._

I feel light...

Papa...

Simone... makes... light noises...

I make... light face...

**Literary log: ended.**


End file.
